I'm Sorry
by SpeckOfDarkness
Summary: "You are free. On one condition." Starfire stated while taking the mental cuffs off of her sisters arms. "Which is?" "You help me save our planet." Blackfire smirked "I guess this means we'll have to work together little sister." "I guess so."


Her green eyes were red and puffy as she stared at her reflection, her tan almost orange skin was flushed. She needed to leave _Earth_ and she needed to leave right away, her heart was heavy and more tears raced down her skin. She wouldn't burden her friends with her planet's problem, she wouldn't tell her friends she was going _no _she won't let them feel the sadness in her leaving for war. Her mouth was dry, she muffled a sob as the thoughts about leaving her friends flashed through her mind, _calm down friend Raven will feel your sadness._ She took deep breaths and closed her eyes tightly she tried to steady her breathing but she couldn't do it a sob broke through her mouth. She dropped to her bathroom floor and wrapped her arms around her stomach, her red hair covered her face as she tried to stop crying.

"Stop the crying. Your friends had the more as you say horrible things happen to them." Starfire whispered to herself "Stop being the selfish."

As her heart beat echoed in her ears her door slammed open and she sucked in a deep breath and shut off the bathroom light quickly.

"Starfire, are you alright?" a gentle voice question, Raven. "Come on Starfire tell me what's going on. You didn't eat dinner and you spent the rest of the night in your room."

_You are the stupid Starfire, you did not do the hiding the feelings right._

"I know your awake Starfire." Raven stated as she looked at the bathroom door.

No response, Raven sighed and started to walk back to the door her eyes soften as she heard a soft whimpered from the bathroom. She walked out of the room and started to go down the hall, Starfire sat in the darkness and let out a wail. _Get the grip! _She slowly stood up in the small dark bathroom and walked toward the door as she grabbed the door knob more tears flashed down her cheeks and her hand went numb around the cold mental. Her body wouldn't move as she let her thoughts raced through her mind, _what if my friends would not as you say want me back? What if I do not make it back? What if when I'm the gone they will split the part? _As those thoughts came out of nowhere her hand went numb to her side, and she couldn't stand anymore she dropped to her knees and her head hit the bathroom door.

"Stop with the as humans say doubt. Friends will be the fine." She whispered

Her door open up and she stayed the way she was, she heard footsteps move toward her bathroom door.

"Starfire. You know you can tell me anything right? I'm your best friend." A gentle but deep voice stated, Robin.

Those last words sting her heart _but I want to be more._ She closed her eyes and took deep breaths,_ in out in out._

"I am the o and k friend Robin." She said not letting her voice, her heart beat boomed in her ears. "I am the tired"

"I know you been crying. Please, tell me what's wrong." Robin begged his voice laced with desperation.

_Do the lying!_

"I just had as you humans say a night mare." Starfire said her hands clenched on the door.

"What was it about?" Robin asked his gloved hand touched the door and his head softly hit the door. "If you talk about it you'll feel much better."

"I had to do the leaving for important matters that did the concerning of my planet's health. And when I did the leaving you all did the hating when I came back." Starfire whispered her heart breaking as she muttered each word.

"Star, we would never hate you. We'll understand whatever you're going through." Robin stated

"I do the thanking friend Robin. I am doing the better. I'll do the seeing you tomorrow?"

"Good night Star."

His footsteps slowly vanished she slowly open her door and walked toward her closet, she packed all her clothes and she quickly wrote a letter.

"Watch over them for me Silkie."

She open her window she casted one last look at her bedroom before flying out.

"Goodbye Titans."

_I am the sorry, but I have to do the going. I had the fun with you all…please do not do the hating or do the thinking I did abandoning. This is not a goodbye, this is a see ya later? I love you all friends, but Robin I love you the most. _

_From a Former Titan_

_-Starfire_

And on top of the paper was her communicator.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Blackfire sat in her cell footsteps echoed in her ears as she looked up, the mental door slammed open to reveal Starfire.

"Little sister what are you doing here?" Blackfire question while raising an eyebrow.

"You are free. On one condition." Starfire stated while taking the mental cuffs off of her sisters arms.

"Which is?"

"You help me save our planet."

Blackfire smirked "I guess this means we'll have to work together little sister."

"I guess so."


End file.
